Romance love and Lemons
by TheHatter'sMadMiss
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles set in the MCL universe. Main pairing Castiel/Lysander/Kyra(candy). covers all ratings.
1. 2 to 3

**A/N: This is a repost of a file I had on my old profile. If you have any prompts please let me Know.**

**WRNINGS: please make sure you check the rating given in each chapter. I left it in K, but some chapters are M. **

RLL#1: 2 to 3

Prompt: Beginning

Paring: Castiel/Lysander/Kyra

Rating: K+

POV: Castiel

When I first met her, I thought she was such a weirdo. She had intrigued me by recognizing my shirt, and later on the roof top I was shock by just how out of the ordinary she was, but still I was weary of her and her crazy hair and mischievous eyes.

It wasn't until the "ghost" incident that I realized just how special Kyra was. She was acting like such a dork, running around trying to find out what was going on. I never thought she'd actually figure anything out. But she caught on, and then she met Lysander, and it accrued to me just how alike the two were.

Later, when we were back at my house after I'd walked her home, Lysander had asked about her. "You like that girl don't you?" I'd smirked, thinking he was jealous.

"Don't worry _honey_" I said teasingly, "She'll never take your place."

But Lysander didn't laugh. He looked at me seriously and said, "I like her too."

I cocked an eyebrow, "She's cool I guess."

"You want her?"

I gaped at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's special Cas." He said it softly, giving me a meaningful look.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should ask her out."

"WE?"

"Of course."

"What? You want to have a three-way with the new girl?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, in all seriousness.

I shrugged. "Go ahead." Sometimes you just had to let Lysander find out the hard way.

/

"Would you like to go out with us?" She looked up from her well worn copy of _The Hobbit_ to stare at Lysander who was wearing his most hopeful face. I stood behind him trying to hide the blush on my face. This was so embarrassing, in part because my boyfriend was so unsubtle, and in part because part of me was really hoping she'd say yes.

"Out were?" she asked suspiciously.

"He doesn't mean literally 'out'." I sighed. "He means like, date."

"But he said _us_." she disagreed.

"Yes well," Lysander began, "Cas and I are and item, but we would very much like you to join. "

"That's weird." She said before slamming her book shut with a wild grin, "Why the hell not!"

I looked at her with wide surprised eyes, "really?"

She shrugged. "I'll go _on a date_ with you." she clarified. "Let's see if you can impress me. Pick me up at eight." And she walked away.

/

From that moment on things were different. Kyra slowly began to inch her way in to our lives, the whole time urged on by my over-eager boyfriend who seemed to want nothing more than for her to become a full and active part of this relationship.

I wasn't as sure as Lysander and not quite as reckless as Kyra but the idea of having two people to love was growing on me, and 6 months, 25 dates, 13 long Kisses, and one hot night later, 2 officially became 3.

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review! **

**P.S- Don't forget to leave your prompts. :) **


	2. That Mouth

RLL#2- That Mouth

Prompt: mouth

Paring: Castiel/Lysander

Rating: M

POV: Lysander

I groaned low in my throat as he worked his mouth around me. "Damn you're good at this," I whispered, burying my hands in his red hair. I felt his smirk around me and he chuckled softly, sending vibrations threw my body. God I love that mouth.

**A/N: Reviews are like cake: MMMMM, cake...**


	3. Messing With Amber

RLL#3: messing with Amber

Prompt: Bitch

Pairing: Castiel/Kyra mostly, alludes to Castiel/Lysander/Kyra, one-sided Castile/Amber

Rating: T

POV: Kyra

"Hey Freak!" I groaned at the sound of Amber's high pitched voice.

"Shoot me." I muttered into my locker before slamming it shut and turning for the door, praying the bitch would back off for once. It had been a long day and all I wanted was to get home to my boys.

However, the faiths were not on my side. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Amber shouted, spinning me around by my shoulder and making my bangs fall into my face.

I shrugged her hand off, "What Amber?" I asked after giving a good huff to get my hair out of my eyes.

"I see you're looking extra trashy today." She said nodding to my ripped jeans and oversized t-shirt.

"Yes well, "I said cheerfully, "All my shirts were dirty, so Castiel lent me one of his." I grinned as Amber's Cheeks turned red with outrage. She still couldn't reconcile herself to the fact that I had won over the man she so longed for.

"Now if you'll excuse me, My Boyfriends are waiting for me."

Amber was too flustered to respond, so her faithful lackey Lin stepped in for her. "Boyfriend_s?_" She scoffed, "Too sluty to have only one?"

I smiled sweetly, "Oh I'm sorry Lin, honey. I know the concept of having more than one person love you is hard for you to grasp, seeing as how _no one_ wants you."

Her jaw dropped and I turned on my heel just in time to see Castiel turn the corner, no doubt looking for me, and not over happy with this task by the look on his face.

I sauntered over to him eagerly, sure that Amber's eyes would be on us, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey Baby"

He rolled his eyes at my greeting, but put his arms around my waist on the less. "What's taking you so long?"

"Oh Nothing, Just got sidetracked by some pest."

He glanced over my shoulder and his eyes lit with understanding when as they found Amber. "Ah."

"I'm done though, so-"I leaned up and kissed him quickly on the mouth, "Take me home Cas."

As he led me out by my hand I turned to smile at Amber, who remained frozen were she was, gaping at us, and winked.

**A/N: Please Review, and if you have any prompts let me know! :)**


	4. Make Me Shiver

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the feedback!:) Sorry I haven't posted for awhile. I'm doing camp NaNoWriMo so I've just been side track. anyway, enjoy! **

RLL#4: Make me shiver

Prompt: Cold

Pairing: Castiel/Kyra

Rating: M

POV: Kyra

His hands were freezing. They were always freezing. No matter how long they were in contact with my body they always seemed to maintain that unearthly chill. You would think it would be a negative thing, that it would cool me down or turn me off like a cold shower, but it never did.

His touch was icy, but it left my skin burning in its wake. His fingers trailed down my side and I shivered. They moved down my leg lifting it up and bending it back baring me open for him. His hand moved to touch me in my most private place and I whimpered at the sudden shock of cold, but as he touched me I only grew hotter.

His cold fueled my heat, my heat never melting his cold, an unending circle that left me a whimpering mess on his sheets.


End file.
